The Dalek's Only Fear
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Anna, a strange girl with little memory of her past, and Harold, the man who saved her life and now has a better one because of it, meet the Doctor. But when it turns out Harold is really Yhe Master what will happen? And... does Anna have a fob watch?
1. Anna's Normal Life

Chapter 1

Anna Cathryn Smith, a young girl with brown hair, sat staring out her window one afternoon. It was raining outside, worse than ever. It had never rained like this where she used to live.

If only she could remember where that was.

Her memory before living here was spotty- she remembered her grandfather and how wise and kind he was, and she remembered him giving her a watch for her birthday, and she remembered she had been attacked by something and hurt, but otherwise she had no memory of her past.

There was a knock at the door, and she ran to get it. "Hey, Harold! Come in! How are you?"

"I'm freezing." he grinned and came in, water dripping out of his short, blonde hair. "I thought I'd let you know that the house next door is going to belong to me soon."

"That's great!" She gave him a hug. "That means you finally can have a good life! I'm happy for you."

"I am still welcome here, of course?" He asked nervously.

"Don't be silly, of course you are!" She took his coat and let him sit on her couch. "You saved my life, after all."

"I guess that's true." Three years ago, not long after Anna had moved into this house, she was waling home from shopping. A speeding car had almost crashed into her, but Harold risked his life and pushed her out of the way. Like her, he also had no recollection really of his past- only nightmares of a man, and of darkness, and of flames. He often would wake up from these dreams yelling in fear, but would forget much of them soon after. Anna took him in because he had no where to go, and he was starving and freezing to death simultaneously. He usually only stayed there at night or on holidays, and he refused to sleep anywhere but the couch. They became friends very quickly, and Anna had even gotten him a small job so he could earn money again.

"Hungry?" She asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you really asking me this?"

"I'll take that as a yes." She opened the fridge. "I have leftover pizza, if you want."

"That's fine."

Anna brought out a slice of pizza for him, and one for her. And then they began talking about their days, going on and on until it was dark outside and Anna was getting tired.

"I'm going to bed, Harold." She told him. "I'll bring you a blanket, okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Thanks, though. Sweet dreams."

She nodded and went into her room and shut the door.

Anna dreamed that night that her Grandfather was talking to her.

"_You have to be brave, dear one."_

She turned around to look at him, studying the laugh lines across his face, and his gentle and wise old eyes. He smiled at her and placed a wrinkled, yet warm hand on her shoulder.

"_But, I am scared, Grandfather." _She told him.

He smiled gently at her, his blue eyes filled with sadness. "_We all are scared. And that's why we run sometimes. But sometimes we need to stand and fight our fears, because that is the only way they will leave us._

Anna started to cry. She threw her arms around the old man. _"I miss you, Grandfather. I wish I could see you again."_

"_Someday, perhaps, we will meet again." _He held her tightly, then faded away as a sound started. The sound was rattling and whooshing, and somehow sounded so very familiar…

She woke up, but the sound continued. She heard a shout of surprise from Harold, and rushed out to the front room to see what was wrong.

There, in the middle of the room, there was a flashing light that soon faded into a small, blue box. And when the door on the front opened, a man with funny brown hair stuck his head out.

"Hello there." He said, looking around the room. "I'm sorry about this."

Anna and Harold only stared.


	2. The TARDIS Smashed My Coffee Table

Chapter 2

"Uh… who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

Something tugged at the back of Anna's mind. A man calling himself the Doctor? It sounded so… oddly familiar…

He stepped out of the box and looked around. "Oh dear…" He stared at the table he materialized on top of. "Uh… sorry." He looked up and grinned at them, then his face fell into shock when he saw Harold.

"What?" Harold looked at Anna, then back to the Doctor. "What's wrong?"

"Y- You…" the Doctor's eyes went wide. "How can you- No… No! You can't be-! No!"

"… Are you okay?" Anna asked him, somewhat worried.

The Doctor was staring at Harold like he had seen a ghost. Finally, Harold said: "Uh, Anna, I can leave…"

"No, its' fine, Harold. You can stay."

"Going by that name again, huh?" The Doctor asked.

Harold looked at him funny. "I'm sorry… do I know you?"

The Doctor placed a hand on Harold's face. "Oh…" He removed it and sighed. "You lost your memories. I see… and it looks like the drums are gone."

"Drums… Yes… I remember drums. They kept beating and beating, and then… they just stopped." Harold's eyes looked far away. Then he snapped back. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Because, I know you. I know who you are. Not you," He motioned to Anna. "You, I have no clue."

"Wait… Yes you do." Anna had a sudden memory come to her head. "I met you once, long ago."

"What?"

Anna searched her memory again, trying to find out how she knew. "I… I don't know… I don't remember, but… You had a different face then…"

He looked confused. "Come in my ship." He told them.

Anna walked in and stared at how beautiful it was. The inside was much larger then the outside, but somehow it made sense to her. Harold seemed to be studying the coral- like pillars in awe.

The Doctor watched them for a second. "Uh… anything you would like to say? Observances?"

"It's lovely." Anna remarked. She turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Everyone I know who has been in here, the first thing they comment on is that it is bigger on the inside. Except you two." He walked up to her and studied her eyes. "Now, with your friend over there, that can be expected. But you… you are a normal human."

"You aren't human?"

"Nor is he." He pointed to Harold. "He can't remember it, but I can restore the memories soon enough." He grabbed Harold's head and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"What are you-" Harold began, but then his eyes widened. "No. Stop. No, Doctor, stop now! No, please stop, No- PLEASE!" He was crying now.

"You need your memories, Master."

"Don't call me that." He shuddered. "Please, don't make me remember my past… I am so happy without that…"

"You are sane now, and so I can trust you somewhat more. But you need your memories. It's important."

"Doctor, STOP!" Harold ripped himself away and ran to the nearby bench, where he curled up and cried. Anna was instantly at his side, trying to comfort him. She glared at the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Anna…" Harold clutched onto her shirt, still sobbing. "He… made me remember… all that I did… I am such a horrible person…"

"But you saved the planet." The Doctor reminded him. "You stopped the council of Gallifrey."

"STOP!" Harold yelled. "I don't want to remember… let me forget… leave me alone again… please…"

Anna hugged her friend tightly. "It's okay, calm down." She suddenly felt her pocket grow warm, and she reached in it to find the watch her grandfather had given her. It grew warm in her hand. "What the…" She pulled it out and stared at it.

"Where did you get that?" Asked the Doctor, who sounded a bit frightened.

"My Grandfather gave it to me for my birthday…" She said dreamily. She heard what sounded like her own voice, whispering from the watch, asking to be let out. The front of the watch was covered in intricate circle designs which she now traced with her finger. "You know, I never did see him again. After my birthday, I mean. I was… running… from something… My birthday was kinda ruined…"

Harold stood up and took the watch, studying it. He gave it back to her, and both he and the Doctor watched intently. "Open it, Anna." He told her.

She hesitated, but finally pressed the button and blacked out.


	3. Tau

Chapter 3

-Gallifrey, unknown years before-

A young Time Lady stared down from where she stood, watching the sea of red grass below her. The shiny blades reflected the burnt orange of the sky above her. The girl's long, black hair blew slightly in the warm breeze. Beside her stood a kind looking old Time Lord who had his hand on her shoulder.

"Tau," He said gently. "Are you ready? The Daleks will be here soon."

"I don't want to fight, grandfather. I'm scared."

"We all are, and none of us want to fight. But we have to save or race at all costs." He removed his hand. "You must be brave, dear one."

"I know, but…" She fell silent. After a while her grandfather left, and she looked up to the sky.

"Sorry, Grandfather…" She whispered. "But I can't stay to fight."

And as the first of the enemy ships appeared in the sky, she took off down the hill.

"Well?"

"She doesn't want to fight." The Grandfather sighed as he walked into the building. Sitting at a table was a strange man.

The man sighed. "Tau has to help She's the only one who knows how to... You know… and besides, I don't want to battle the Daleks either- I would rather stay back on Earth with the Humans."

"You are very attached to that race."

"Yes, I am."

The Grandfather smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door opened and three Daleks came in.

"Where is the girl?" The lead one asked.

"She isn't here." The Grandfather said. He reached under the table for a weapon.

One of the three shot a laser at him, hitting him in the chest. Being as old as he was, he died quickly.

"No!" The man at the table stood and ran at the Daleks in rage. But he was shot as well and he instead ducked under the table to regenerate.

When he was done, a younger man with short black hair emerged, wearing a leather jacket. "Hello then." He held up the weapon and shot the group, and they exploded.

Tau ran faster, hearing the chorus of Dalek voices behind her. She was almost there- she couldn't let them destroy her or the information that she knew would be lost.

"EXTERMINATE!"

She felt a sharp pain in her arm and she cried out in pain. Her foot caught on a rock and she tumbled into a ditch. When she looked at her arm, she realized it was bleeding really badly. In fact, the blood now covered her sleeve where she had been hit.

"FIND THE GIRL! EXTERMINATE HER!"

_I don't have much time… _Tau looked down at her arm again, and this time she saw a golden mist begin to seep out. She quietly cursed at her horrible luck. She had liked this body- did she have to change?

A Dalek came up to the edge and saw her. "I FOUND HER!"

Soon the other Daleks- about eight- circled the ditch. Tau shut her eyes and willed the regeneration cycle to hurry. But she knew there was no way she would survive this. She stared up at her enemies with pleading eyes.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

She braced herself, feeling the flames of the regeneration start to flicker up her neck and onto her face.

"EXTERMINA-"

She watched in wonder as there was a sudden streak through the sky, and the Daleks all exploded as it hit them. The moving blur headed back up into the sky and sped away before she could find out who her savior was.

And that is when she regenerated.


	4. The Birth of Anna

Chapter 4

Tau pulled herself out of the ditch, quickly looking herself over. Her hair was now brown, and her skin seemed a bit more pale than before, and she wasn't quite as skinny as she had been(although she still was quite skinny). On the arm that had been injured she found a scar that had not quite healed, due to how deep it had been. Her sleeve still soaked in blood, she ran down the path once more and into a concealed ship.

A man turned to look at her- an older man with graying hair. He was surprised. "Uh, Tau, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just had a small issue with some Daleks."

"You regenerated, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Sorry." He turned to the controls of the ship. "Now, we don't have much time before someone finds out I stole this. Lets get going."

Tau looked around. "You said you had a machine that would turn us human?"

"Yes. Remember our plan?"

"We become human and go to separate points in time to wait out the Time War." She told him.

"Exactly. I will be sending you to the Doctor's precious planet Earth, around… the year 2009. And then I will use the ship to go to the end of time and hide there. This ship has been programmed to self-destruct when I get to that time, so no one will be following me."

"Bit of a risk but… Okay." Tau started hooking herself into the machine and got ready to activate it, slipping the Fob watch her Grandfather had given her that morning. She hesitated, then asked: "Will it hurt?"

"I'm not sure. I've never used one." He admitted.

"What will my name be?" She felt like she was stalling, but she wanted to know.

"It's your choice. I might use Yana."

"I think I'll use either… Anna, or Cathryn."

The man smiled. "Combine them, and add a normal last name- like Smith. That's what the Doctor uses."

"Anna Cathryn Smith… I like it."

"Now, if I regain my memories, I will come find you on Earth to give you back yours. I will go by Harold- so keep watch." He chuckled a bit at his joke. Tau only rolled her eyes at him.

"You need a last name though. There are too many Harolds."

"Hmm… England… Angle-Land… Anglo-Saxons…" He thought out loud. "I will be Harold Saxon if I come to find you." He decided.

Tau nodded. "Bye, Master."

The Master waved goodbye as she turned on the machine and blacked out.


	5. The Conversation

Chapter 5

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna moaned and turned over, feeling the warm metal grate below her head. There was a noise, a whirring noise.

"So… It's true. You are a Time Lady." She heard Harold's voice say.

Anna opened her eyes slowly, realizing what had happened. She turned her head to look at her old friends.

"Doctor? Master?"

The two men smiled down at her. "Hello!" The Doctor told her. "What's your name?"

"Y- You forgot me?" Her hearts sunk.

They stared blankly, and she started to cry.

"We practically grew up together!" She told them. "I was your friend. And you-" She pointed at Harold. "You promised to come find me when you regained your memories, and you didn't."

Harold blushed a bit. "Oh… I forgot… Sorry Tau."

"Thank's a lot." She said sarcastically. Then, after a pause, she sat up and hugged the two Time Lords. "I missed you so much! Please, tell me, what happened to my Grandfather after I left?"

"Uh…" They looked nervous.

"What happened?" Her hearts sunk again.

"Well… he… died." The Doctor explained. "The Daleks came looking for you and they killed him and almost killed me."

"And then both the Daleks and Time Lords lost…" Harold continued. "The planet was placed in a time lock forever."

Anna was quiet as she thought about this. Finally she asked: "And how did you escape, Doctor?"

"I was the one who placed the Time Lock."

Anna shut her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor wrapped an arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Tau. But you didn't see it near the end- it was the most frightening thing I have ever witnessed. Our race became entirely evil and corrupted, and I couldn't let them destroy the universe."

"I understand." Anna told him. "It's fine."

Harold was quiet for a moment, then he said: "Doctor? I would like to talk to you for a second."

"Coming." He stood up and walked out of the room with The Master. As soon as they were out of earshot, the Doctor asked: "What is it?"

"Maybe if you take her on some adventures, she will cheer up a bit." He suggested. "Besides, she belongs with a Time Lord."

"What about you?"

"Aren't I a bit too dangerous for her to be around?" he smirked.

"No more dangerous than me."

"Look, I'm not asking that you take me- I have a new life here. Just take Anna."

The Doctor thought for a moment, then said: "I will on one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to come too."

"But-"

"You were just saying that Anna belonged in the TARDIS because she was the last Time Lady. You are one of the last Time Lords, so don't you belong in the TARDIS as well? We have to stay together."

"Do you really trust me in the TARDIS?"

"No. But you need someone to watch you." The Doctor told him.

Harold was quiet for a moment. "Fine." He said at last. "But only for the sake of Anna."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that statement. He smirked slightly, his eyes glittering. "Well then."

The Master glared at him. "Shut up."

He laughed. "That's one thing about me. I usually don't."


	6. Anna's New Friend

Chapter 6

While the two men were talking, Anna spent her time studying the TARDIS. It was an old model, but it was in pretty good shape. It seemed to be one of the ones that could read your thoughts to see where you wanted to go, so she tried an experiment.

"Hello, TARDIS. I am pretty sure you can hear me, so I want to see if you can communicate with a Time Lady. It should be easy with me- I don't block off my thoughts like certain Time Lords who shall remain unnamed."

She could have sworn she heard a light laugh. But it wasn't from the Doctor, or from Harold- it sounded feminine. With a grin she began talking to the TARDIS, pausing now and again to listen for a response.

"So why do you put up with the Doctor?" Anna asked.

A voice in her mind said: "Why not?"

"That's not an answer."

"I like him."

"That seems to be a good reason." Anna laughed.

"You do to."

Now Anna was blushing. "No…"

"Why, how funny. You like them both."

"No! Of course I don't!"

"I am in your head, little Time Lady. I am sure you do."

At this point, she decided to change the subject. "So how long has it been since the Time War?"

"The Doctor has regenerated twice."

"So he's on number 10 now?"

"Yes."

"He's running out of faces."

"So are you."

"I guess so…" Anna looked at one of the screens on the control panel, reading the circular Gallifreyan that spun on it. "Uh, this says your Chameleon circuit is broken."

"I am aware of that."

"So why didn't you fix it?"

"I like it as it is."

Anna thought for a second, then said: "Wait, you broke it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

Why hasn't the Doctor fixed it yet? It's simple, all you have to do is hot wire the-" She stopped, hearing what sounded like the TARDIS shushing her. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

The two Time Lords walked back in the room, but Anna didn't see them and continued talking as she walked around the control panels.

"You must be pretty lonely, no one really to talk to." She told her.

"The Doctor talks to me."

"But can he hear you?"

"No."

"But what's the point then?"

"Because at least he knows I am here."

Anna grinned up at the blue column in front of her. "You really do like him!"

"Do you know what he calls me when no one is around?"

"Do I want to know?"

"He calls me Sexy."

Anna burst into uncontrollable laughter. She only stopped when she saw The Doctor and Harold watching her with a mixture of concern and confusion. "Oh… Hi there…"

"Uh, who were you talking to?" The Doctor asked.

"I was talking to the TARDIS."

"No one can talk to the TARDIS. Well, you can, but she won't respond."

"Maybe you weren't trying hard enough. It helps to not block of your mind." Anna told him.

"I have reasons for doing that!" He defended.

Anna shook her head. "Hey, TARDIS? Why don't you take us somewhere?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Where is somewhere really cool?"

"I could take you to every opening night of the Harry Potter movies."

"Harry Potter is cool."

The Doctor looked at Anna like she was a gift from heaven.

"Which movie?"

"Hmm… Go to the eighth one. I didn't get to go opening night to that one."

The Doctor was now silently celebrating off to the side.

"Oh, and TARDIS?"

"Yes?"

"We will pick up our conversation later. I am quite curious what other interesting tidbits you can tell me about the Doctor."

Harold laughed, and the Doctor only turned bright red.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter 7

Daleks.

Everywhere.

Anna ran through the dark, hearing a chorus of the cold, monotone voices of her enemies. The blue lights of their eyestalks stared coldly at her. She tripped and looked up, seeing the lights circle her.

"Please, I won't tell the secret!" She pleaded. "Don't kill me!"

"The Time Lady admits! She knows our secret!" The closest Daleks said simultaneously.

"EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE!"

"No! No, don't!"

A flash of light, and all the Daleks were gone, leaving her alone and alive in the darkness. She felt two warm hands help her up.

"It's okay, Tau." The voice of the Doctor soothed. "I'm here."

"Don't worry." Harold's voice also said. "We will protect you."

Anna woke with a start. It was dark, and she was in a guest room of the TARDIS. She heard the soft hum of the machines as she sat up to look around.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Anna?" Harold asked from behind it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"Can I come in?"

Anna looked down at herself. She wore only a silk nightgown. "Uh… hold on." She got up and grabbed a pair of pants and quickly pulled them on. "Okay." She sat down on her bed again.

Harold crept in and shut the door quietly behind him. "You were yelling in your sleep." He told her. "I could hear you next door- screaming about how you wouldn't tell anyone a secret."

Anna covered her face with her hands. "Oh. Yeah."

"What's the secret?"

"It's nothing. Really."

The Master stared at her for a second, then said: "Tell me the truth…"

"It doesn't matter anyway- The Time War is over." Anna slipped back under her quilt and curled up, closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Don't make me read your mind."

"Fine, I'll tell you." She opened them again and waited as he sat next to her. "I was sent to go spy on the Daleks for a week or so. It was terrifying- I almost got caught several times. But I learned valuable information from doing so."

"What?"

"I learned the Dalek's only true fear."

Harold looked at her, perplexed. "But… Daleks don't fear anything."

"They fear emotions."

"That makes sense."

"But it's worse- I learned how to restore the emotions of a Dalek."

"What is it?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I won't tell you. If we were to find a Dalek still around, I would never do this. It's horrible- it makes them commit suicide."

"Isn't that good though? The Daleks deserve to die."

Anna looked at him sadly and lay back down. "Goodnight, Harold." She told him.

He patted her shoulder and left without another word.


	8. Pictures, Letters, and Memories

Chapter 8

(A/N- for those who have told me this fanfic would never work, let me explain something. This is a universe where Donna's grandfather died. The Doctor didn't get a chance to save him- the chamber flooded with radiation almost instantly. So this IS the tenth Doctor. Anything else? No? Okay then.)

The Master got back into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about what had just happened.

_I didn't know. _He closed his head. _I had no idea that that's why she left Gallifrey so quickly. I only ran out of fear- she ran to keep that information safe. _Harold sighed and rolled over, his mind wandering back to when he had first met Anna as a Human.

_The car was coming fast. He saw a young girl walking across the street, but she didn't see him or the automobile. He only had a little bit of time to act, and he darted out into the street and pushed her out of the way just in time._

_ "You okay?" He asked her._

_ "Y- Yeah.. Just shaken. Thank you so much."_

_ "No problem." He smiled, then doubled over in pain. He felt blood from a wound on his side start seeping out, and he placed his hand on it to conceal it._

_ But the girl had seen it. "Why are you bleeding?"_

_ "I… I don't remember." He realized. "I don't know how I got this. I think it re-opened though."_

_ "Come on, I'll get that bandaged up." She helped him into her house. "I'm Anna, by the way. What is your name, or do you not remember?"_

_ "I think it's…" he thought hard, but only one name came up. "Harold. My name is Harold."_

Harold opened his eyes and stared at the wall, smiling. _I'm glad I saved you again, Tau._

The Doctor held up one of the many pictures in his dresser drawers. All his past companions were here. His granddaughter standing next to the human she loved. Sarah Jane and K9 were in several pictures. He then came upon the newest pictures- Wilfred, Adelaide, Christina, Jackson, Donna, Astrid, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Adam- And Rose.

He pulled out the picture of Rose. She stood on the observation deck in their second adventure, watching the remnants of Earth blow up.

Below it was another picture- one of her in the TARDIS, laughing at him. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at her gorgeous face. He would never see her again- never hear her beautiful voice laugh. He put the photos down and started to close the drawer, when something else caught his eye. Three letters, one newer than the other two, sat in the corner, concealed by a picture of Madame Pompador. He recognized one, the letter he had gotten after Pompador died, but the other two he had never opened.

The newer one was from Rose. She must have snuck in here before he left her in the other universe. He tore it open.

"My Doctor,

"I missed you so much. You have no idea. Normal life is terrible- bills, work, etc. At least Torchwood gives me something to do. We fought off Slitheen a week after you left me on Bad Wolf Bay so very long ago.

"What were you trying to say, just before you left? I have asked myself this so repeatedly. Maybe I will ask you when the Dalek crisis is over.

"If I die and you read this though, know I will always love you.

-Rose Tyler"

The Doctor rubbed his tired eyes, trying not to start sobbing. He wanted to so bad though. Maybe the older letter would take his mind off of it.

This one was from Maneytha- Tau's grandfather. How it got here, the Doctor would never know. But inside it said simply:

"Remember the arrangement. You are meant to marry Tau. If you both survive the Time War, Do not forget."

He dropped the letter, stunned.

Anna traced the designs on her watch again, thinking. She felt bad for not telling Harold the other reason she ran.

She was being made to marry the Doctor, but she also loved the Master. She ran to hide from this reality, thinking maybe she would decide later. But now the decision had to be made- Which did she love more?


End file.
